


Family Business

by sakurasunshin3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasunshin3/pseuds/sakurasunshin3
Summary: A/N: This was a fic I wrote for a short fiction class. Long story short, I figured I'd post it. Yep.





	Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was a fic I wrote for a short fiction class. Long story short, I figured I'd post it. Yep.

My name is Lorraine, I’m 17 years old and I’m a hunter. Not just any ordinary one that shoots deer and wild animals. I hunt supernatural beings. Ghosts, werewolves, vampires… You name it, and my older brothers, Sam, Dean and I have probably fought it.

Besides that, I’m just like any other teenage girl. I go to school, hang out my friends and occasionally go out on dates from time to time. Don’t tell Dean that - he still acts like I’m five years old. I love him but he can honestly be such a pain when it comes to that. I mean, he thinks I’m completely capable of handling highly dangerous weapons but when it comes to normal stuff like boys and dating, all of a sudden he starts to worry and doesn’t quit nagging me.

He says the most ridiculous things to me about it like, “the mind of a teenage boy is dangerous…”, “you never know what people’s motives are…”, “wait until you’re older…”. Older? I’m almost 18, I think I can handle myself by now. I don’t think I’ll ever understand him.

Since we’re a family of hunters, Sam and Dean have to leave a lot to deal with different cases. I get to go from time to time unless they think it’s extremely dangerous. Luckily, because of this, my brothers are out of the house for long periods of time. I have no problem with it because that means I get all the freedom I want when they’re gone. You know what that means - Party time! I can’t wait for them to leave for this next case in particular because my friend is planning an extra special house party for her birthday.

The boys said they wouldn’t be back until the end of the weekend which is perfect.  
“Be good, okay? Don’t do anything stupid like that the last time.” Sam said giving me a look, knowing well that I remember the incident he was referring to.

Dean chimed in. “I don’t want any call from the police telling me that I have to bail you out, understood?”

I nodded and said, “I promise that won’t happen and…”

Dean continued. “No parties. No drinking. No drugs. Nothing. And absolutely no boys…”

Here we go again. I feel every time they leave, Dean’s list of things that are off limits get longer and longer, I swear. It’s only because of the time I had one measly party that unfortunately got out of control and that happened to land me in our local police station. Of course, this led to my brothers having to get me and ever since, Dean has lectured me about avoiding a repeat. This resulted in them leaving me at my friend Emily’s house.

Like they really think that going to stop me.

After hearing Dean repeat “No boys” for about the hundredth time, I reassured him.

“Okay Dean, I get it. We’ve been through this a billion times. I’m just going to my friend’s house and sleeping over for the weekend until you two get back. No big deal - easy peasy.”

“Alright. We’ll be checking in you so have your phone with you at all times - no exceptions. If you need anything, especially if you’re in danger, call us please.”

I gave them both a hug. “I will. Good luck on that Vamp case a couple towns over.”

“Bye boys.” Emily said, smiling and waving at them from the kitchen’s doorway.

As we watched them walk down the porch steps, into the car and drive away, the excitement of tonight’s agenda started to dawn on us.

“This is great!” Emily yelled over the loud music blasting from the speakers.

“I know it’s best birthday party ever!” I agreed, yelling back.

It’s about to get better, I thought as my boyfriend, Aaron, came over to me with a bright smile. Emily nudged me with a grin plastered on her face as I walked towards him. Pushing the large sea of partying, absolutely wasted high schoolers, I finally ended up into his arms.

He’s so unlike the guys I’ve been with. He transferred from Lebanon High School to my excuse of a high school here in Lawrence, Kansas. Apparently, the reason he transferred so late in the year is that there happened to be a death in his school which led to his parents to getting worried and finally transferring here for good measure. I first met him at one the larger parties a mutual friend of mine was throwing a couple months ago.

When we were introduced to each other, he seemed so timid and uncomfortable with himself - wearing giant sweaters and dark clothing in the peak of summer and being in Kansas, the arid weather is never forgiving. He still continues to do so but I don’t really question it anymore because we’ve gotten to know each other.

I assume it because of self-esteem issues which makes sense since he said that he wasn’t the most popular guy back in his school so I didn’t seem to push the issue.

He said doesn’t like to talk about it too often and not a lot of people know that.  
The only problem with our relationship is that he always tends to disappear on me or have some dumb excuse that he has schoolwork or he’s “busy” after school. Then when we’re in school, he avoids me too until times like this which ultimately results in him apologizing and me just getting over it.

As he held me, I sensed something was off. He seemed tense and his heart was racing faster than normal - as if he was running away from something which is odd.

“Hey, are you okay?” I asked concerned, looking up at him.

“Oh yeah. I’m just fine.” He said, giving me a forced smile.

I didn’t buy it. I shifted in his embrace. While doing so, I realized something a bit strange. There was a fairly large stain on his clothing it looked like blood - fresh blood. I let go of him and tugged at his shirt.

“What happened to you?” I pointed to the stain.

“Oh, this? It’s nothing.” He said, completely brushing it off.

“Really? Is blood nothing to you? Did someone beat you up?” Now I started to get frustrated with him. It makes me wonder what he’s hiding. I decided to not ask about it anymore. I didn’t seem to be getting any further. For the rest of the night, we enjoyed ourselves despite the way it began.

Before I knew it, the two days passed quickly - two days filled with excitement and new memories to hold on to.

Thankfully, nothing too different from the normal house parties and of course, I didn’t end up in trouble. When Dean called me like he promised, he said that the case hit somewhat of a dead end.

Apparently, the vampires seemed to have left all together which meant that they’re coming back earlier than they planned. However, they did gather information on a suspect for the case they were looking for and they hoped to solve the case sooner or later depending on whether they get any leads.

Monday morning came and went about my ordinary routine. The boys woke me up regardless of how much I didn’t want to. I assume they got back late last night. I got ready, ate breakfast and Sam dropped me off. I waltzed into school disinterested as I always am. The same old building, people, and nothing new. That changed when I got into my homeroom.

I scanned the room to see on the whiteboard: In memoriam: Heather Bradford (1997 - 2014)

Wasn’t she at Emily’s party on Friday night?

I finally sat in the desk next to Emily. I decided to see if anyone knew what was happening.

“Em, what-” I pointed to the board.

“I have no clue.“ She said, shrugging.

“Something musthavef happened after the party.”

I looked back up at the board completely confused by what I was seeing. This must be a joke.

Heather Bradford happened to be neighbor. I wasn’t good friends with her but when I used to talk to her from time to time, she seemed really nice along with her mother. I looked at her like that for a while - until I saw her party. She was a completely different person. In the party scene, she was notorious for being willing to throw herself at any guy in a ten foot radius of her. I don’t know if this is true or not but, I heard that she also had a tendency to sleep with most of them - if they were interested. Which nine times out of ten, the guys weren’t opposed to her offer.

After I learned things like that about her, I really didn’t know what to think.

Regardless, I feel awful that she is in fact dead considering that she was someone’s daughter. The least I can do is check on her mother and express my condolences for her loss.

A few minutes later, my homeroom teacher Mrs. Ford walked into the room.  
She shuffled through her papers, finding the piece of paper she was looking for and began to speak.

“Good morning class. As you all know, there was a death of a student over the weekend. She happened to be in this homeroom and goes by the name of Heather Bradford. The police had found her abandoned body in the local park in the woods early Saturday morning around 5:30 am by a jogger. According to the report, she most likely passed between 11 pm and 12 am.” She set down the letter. “ With that being said, this is an unfortunate situation for the Bradfords so I suggest that you take a moment if you see her mother, Ms. Amy Bradford to know that you are aware of her loss.”

As Mrs. Ford finished, the bell rang and all the students shuffled through the doorway, flooding into the hall to their first class. I got out of my seat following Em but was suddenly grabbed by my arm. It was Aaron. honestly, I didn’t want to deal with him after his weird behavior the other night. I tugged back and walked out of the door as fast as I could.

“Raine, come back. I’m sorry.” He said, continuing to call my name.

“Leave me alone.” I said going to my next class down the hall.

The day finally was over and I tried to avoid Aaron as best as possible. I rushed out of my last period class out to the halls and to Dean, who was sitting in the front seat of the car. I quickly threw my bag into the backseat and hopped into the front passenger seat, shutting the door and putting on my seatbelt. Dean looked at me and started to laughing.

"What’s so funny?” I said, panting, trying to catch my breath.

“Dude, i just saw you run out the doors of the school looking guilty as hell like you robbed a bank. How could I not laugh? Who you trying to run from?”

“Nobody, just a long day that’s all. Could we go please?”

“Okay. I won’t pry. You don’t have to tell me anything.” He started the car and started to drive out of the parking lot.

“But are you sure everything’s okay?  
I sighed. "Well, our neighbor, Heather, passed away the over the weekend. She was found in the woods in the park early Saturday morning.”

“That’s terrible.”

“I know. I’m gonna go over to her house and see how her mother is doing once we get home.”

“Ok, take your time, I’ll be here.” Dean said as he went inside.

After I spoke to Heather’s mother, I happened to learn some new information I didn’t expect.

“I’m back.” I said as walked through the front door.

“Hey Raine.” Sam said, greeting me as he was on his computer, focused as usual.

Dean was probably in the garage, working on his car, Baby. I rolled my eyes. He’s treats that car like his girlfriend.

“Dean told me about Heather. How is her mother?”

“Okay. She told me some things that happened leading up to her death. It was strange.”

“How strange?”

“Well, the night Heather left the house, she left with some guy she met - Aaron Strider.” I choked on my words a bit.

“Aaron Strider?”

“Yeah, he went with her and never came back. She thinks that he attacked her. But the police thought it was something else.”

"Wait, that’s the same guy who was suspected to kill another high school girl in Lebanon. Lebanon High School.”

“What?”

“Yeah he’s a vampire. He’s a part the nest we were trying to crack down. But thats when he disappeared along the way…a couple months ago.”

“Yeah, I know him. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Who’s your boyfriend?” Dean said, raising an eyebrow. Crap.

“Aaron Strider.” Sam said. I threw daggers at Sam. He didn’t seem to flinch. This wasn’t gonna end well.

“You have a boyfriend?! And he’s the vampire we’re hunting…?” I looked down, playing with my zipper.

“A couple months…”

“That long! Is that who you were running from when I came to pick you up? Come on, Lorraine.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. He’s a vampire, isn’t he?”

He looked at me straight in the face, shaking his head. “You couldn’t just listen to me about dating. Now we have to clean up your mess.”

“I know and I’m sorry. What is the plan then?”

They looked at me and I had an idea of what I had coming to me.

I had to call Aaron and convince him to go out, despite how the past couple days were. He agreed and came to pick me up.

As soon as the timing was right, we ambushed him and chopped his head off. I had to admit it was gruesome but better that being dead. Way better.

“Sad thing we had to kill him.” I said, nudging Dean.

“Are kidding me? He could have sucked you dry. You could need to be more careful.”

“But he didn’t. So that means you should trust me more. Have faith in me for once. Don’t you think I’m mature?”

“Don’t pin that on me. I trust you but because you’re my sister I have to do these things…you know, ruin your life by killing your boyfriends.”

I laughed. “Oh shut up. It won’t happen again.”

At least I hope not.


End file.
